1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a table saw, and more particularly to a clamping apparatus for clamping a workpiece-blocking plate of a table saw when the plate is not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional table saw is shown to include a machine base 10, a table 11 that is fixed on the base 10, and a workpiece-blocking plate 12 that is disposed movably on the table 11 for abutment of a wooden workpiece (not shown) to be cut. A mounting member 13 is attached to a side of the base 10, and is formed with a positioning groove 14. When it is desired to transport or store the table saw, the plate 12 is removed from the table 11, and is subsequently put into the positioning groove 14 in the mounting member 13. However, the plate 12 may drop from the mounting member 13 when the table saw is moved.
The object of this invention is to provide a clamping apparatus for clamping a workpiece-blocking plate of a table saw when the plate is not in use.
According to this invention, a clamping apparatus for clamping a workpiece-blocking plate of a table saw includes a mounting member attached to a machine base, and a retaining plate mounted pivotally on the mounting member. The retaining plate has an L-shaped plate portion that supports the workpiece-blocking plate thereon and that is biased to press the workpiece-blocking plate against the mounting member. When the workpiece-blocking plate is removed from the apparatus, the retaining plate can be turned to a storage position, where the retaining plate is disposed within a notch in the mounting member and where the L-shaped plate portion is disposed within an L-shaped notch portion of the notch.